onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Mouth McFadden
| Last Appearance= Whenever it is you've decided to fast forward his scenes. | Name=Marvin Leonardo McFadden | Nicknames=Mouth, Scarecrow, freak, dork, fugles, alien face | Occupation=Co-host of Mouth and Millie in the Morning Sports Commentator Editor/Video Logger and also being a twat | Status= In Tree Hill | Family Members=Joe McFadden - Father Mel McFadden - Grandfather | Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }}Marvin Leonardo "Mouth" McFadden is a TWAT He's a little turd bitch. Everyone hates him, and they wish him death. He looks, like a rodent. Character History Season 1 We're introduced to the fugly twat. Marvin Leonardo McFadden is Lucas's friend from the river court and known for commenting the games with Jimmy Edwards, and has a big crush on Brooke. During the boy toy auction Mouth is the DJ and Brooke ends up buying him at the highest price although she then tries to sell him. They then go to a night/strip club by a limo but when they leave Brooke starts to cry and Mouth tries to comfort her and tell her Lucas is a good guy and good friend. But she also tells him that all girls want is someone to love them back. Season 2 The twat hasn't left but audiences everywhere are closing themselves away in boxes to avoid seeing him. Mouth's crush on Brooke grows during the season as their friendship does which causes him to fight with Felix after Felix claim he looked after Brooke all night when it was really Mouth although Mouth did take the credit for Felix buying Brooke's doll-house. This causes him to smash Brooke's car window for which she blames Felix until Mouth tells her the truth. Which results in them not speaking until Mouth gives a speech to the full school about how good of a friend Brooke is. Although Brooke still see's Mouth as a little brother. Mouth also help Anna break in the school's time capsule so she can change her's although they watch Brooke and Tim's. And Mouth begins to date Erica Marsh. Season 3 Complaints are made from people and mouth. Mouth is a twat. We see this a lot this season. He makes us want to decapitate ourselves. He brags especially this season. Mouth carries on with ravenshoops.com although he is bitter about his break up with Erica. He also helps Brooke move into her apartment. When Brooke set up the fantasy boy draft Mouth wants to be picked although all the cheerleaders dismiss him, Peyton picks him and he was the first pick. When they go on their date Mouth takes her to meet his grandfather, Mel who lives in an old age home and Peyton wants to break him out so they go to a go-carting track and race. And Mouth reveal to Peyton, Brooke had predicated Mouth would be a senator (something she only said on her time capsule). When they return it is reveal to Peyton the Mel has alzheimers and believes Mouth is Joe (Mouth's father) and Mel tells Mouth to look after his son when he has one. Later Peyton asks why Mouth visits every week when Mel can't remember it and Mouth reply's that he will. Later Mouth helps Brooke set up her website for her clothes label and helps here create the clothes. Mouth also forms a close bond with Rachel and is at her house during the black out although he believes the reason Rachel invited him to her room with for them to kiss she tells him it wasn't but when the lights go out she says they can make out but Mouth declines saying he wants her to want to kiss him every day not just then. There friendship causes a rift between Mouth and Brooke as she believes Rachel is only friends with Mouth to get at her. Later Mouth helps Rachel open the time capsule which lends to him and Lucas trying to re-build their friendship with Jimmy Edwards but they can't and the next day Jimmy brings a gun into the school and holds seven hostages including Mouth who begs him to stop at no avail. Mouth is devastated at Jimmy lose. When Mouth found out that it was Rachel that released the time capsule after she kiss him he blamed her for the shooting and until she invites him, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Skills and Bevin to a cabin her family owns that he forgives her. After the shooting Rachel starts to date Nathan's uncle Cooper, Mouth and Rachel once again stop talking but Mouth and Brooke mend their friendship. Season 4 MOUTH DECIDES IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO KEEP BREATHING, WE THINK NOT. The Missing Years No one actually cares about Mouth, so no one recaps what happens to him. Well they might, but if you're watching it on dvd, it's best to fast forward scenes with him in them. Season 5 Finally gets a job at a news station although not on air. This was intentional so that no one had to see him. The audiences of Tree Hill didn't want him. In between Mouth continues sulking. He doesn't get a makeover. Season 7 Basically, he mopes around the whole season complaining about Millicent, who has decided drugs are the way to go. Right, yeah anyway. Mouth, who has talked himself up from season one about being the perfect boy has made a horrible mistake in breathing this season. He thinks he's funny, he's not. He thinks he's attractive, he's not. He thinks he's loveable, he's not. He's a little bitch. "Oh, like, yeah like, yeah, like, yeah i'll always take care of like my girlfriend if she loves me like I love her" type shit, takes over the previous 6 seasons, and then when some other farmyard animal of a human being comes into the show that actually takes interest in the mut, he screws it up. You will notice that no-one goes to visit Mouth. He goes to everyone else. He loses his job, he loses his friends, he loses his face wash apparently. Skills has basically run away from him and suspicions are that he sent Mouth home from L.A. so he could get noticed by bids without having a sod like Mouth next to him. Eventually Clay and Quinn get shot, but really it should have been Mouth and he should not have been ressusitated. If you're going to have a nice boy on your show, perhaps you could pick someone slightly more attractive so all girls don't lose hope in attractive nice people, and maybe he could stop being so modest. I have dreams of him falling into lava and i'm sure you will too. Season eight is not out in my country yet, but here's hoping the gang celebrate his funeral. Relationships *''Relationships'': Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden/Relationships *''Family'': Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden/Family Family Romantic Life Career Trivia *Mouth is unable to have more than one drink without getting drunk. *Mouth can tie a cherry stem with his tongue. McFadden, Marvin Category:Main Characters Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:The McFadden Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters